Sakazuki
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: No hace falta juramento alguno, porque en ese momento Amo y subordinada han desaparecido para tornarse en iguales.


**DISCLAIMER:** Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, sino a Hiroshi Shiibashi. Solo la historia es mía.

**SUMMARY**: No hace falta juramento alguno, porque en ese momento Amo y subordinada han desaparecido para tornarse en iguales.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakazuki<strong>_

_**o0o**_

El líder del Clan Nura se haya sentado a la cabeza, acompañado a su derecha del antiguo Supremo Comandante, Gyuki y Zen. Frente a ambos, a cada lado de la habitación, se encuentran los altos mandos de los clanes aliados así como los miembros más importantes del _Hyakki Yakou _del Tercero. Estos últimos se mantienen en silencio, mientras que los demás presentes murmuran entre sí.

-¡Silencio todo el mundo!- la voz del viejo Nurarihyon calla todo ruido en la habitación. El joven Rikuo Nura, quien no tiene idea del porqué de la reunión, espera impaciente las palabras de su abuelo.- Los he mandado reunir a todos para aclarar de una vez por todas las inquietudes que de un tiempo en adelante han surgido con respecto al Tercer Comandante de nuestro Clan. Dudas con respecto al futuro del mismo.

-Abuelo…-el joven castaño se dirige extrañado al ayakashi.- ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Una sonrisa socarrona se plasma en el rostro del anciano- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ellos, Rikuo?-termina divertido mientras toma una pequeña taza de té y le da un sorbo.

El joven, entonces, toma el mando de inmediato de la situación:

-Bien, ¿podrían explicarme cual es el problema que nos ha traído hasta aquí? Prometo que de estar dentro de mis posibilidades, haré todo lo posible por solucionarlo.

-Amo Rikuo.-uno de los ayakashi presentes toma la palabra.-Ciertamente, hablo por todos al decir que en todo el tiempo que usted ha tomado el mando del Clan, ha hecho un estupendo trabajo. Usted ha sabido enfrentar los obstáculos que como líder se le han presentado, al igual que en su momento lo hicieron su abuelo y su difunto padre.

-Muchas gracias.-agradece humildemente el Nura.

-Sin embargo,-continúa- existe una cuestión que nos llena de inquietud a muchos de nosotros. Y esa es la estabilidad completa del Clan.- los murmullos han comenzado nuevamente, pero aún sigue con su argumento.- Deseamos que el Tercer heredero del Clan Nura se despose de inmediato.

Los murmullos ahora han subido de nivel, a tal extremo que todos parecen olvidar que están en una reunión oficial. Incluso los miembros presentes del Desfile Nocturno han comenzado a intercambiar discretamente la noticia…todos excepto Yuki Onna, quien se haya ajena a todo el alboroto de su alrededor con un semblante inusualmente tranquilo en su rostro.

Por su parte, Rikuo se encuentra aún conmocionado por las pasadas palabras y recobrándose de la sorpresa, decide que debe hacerse notar de inmediato por sobre el ruido que alberga la habitación, aunque no es necesario porque en cuanto mueve los labios, todo el mundo ya ha guardado silencio.

-Estoy consciente de que es algo que el Clan espera que se lleve a cabo- explica el Tercero, tratando de tranquilizarse.- pero creo que aun soy muy joven y…

-Mi señor.- esta vez ha sido un pequeño youkai - sabemos que la noticia tal vez ha sido un poco sorpresiva-explica un poco nervioso- pero tome en cuenta que usted ya no es un niño, pronto cumplirá dieciocho años.

-Yo era mucho mayor cuando me case con Youhime, incluso Rihan también lo fue cuando se desposó por primera vez. Así que, ¿de dónde han surgido tanto el interés y la urgencia de ver a mi nieto en el altar?-pregunta tranquilamente el antiguo Nura.

-Con los tiempos que corren, es mejor asegurar el futuro del Clan a cualquier costo-responde un tanto perturbado por las tranquilas palabras del antiguo Gran Comandante.

-Además-prosigue Nurarihyon- eso es algo en lo que solo mi nieto puede decidir y en lo que nosotros no podemos interferir de cualquier forma.

-¡Pero al menos debe de haber alguien a quien el Amo ya haya tomado en cuenta para convertirla en su esposa!- exclama indignado otro de los lideres, casi al final de la fila donde se encuentra sentado.

-¿Tiene ya a alguien en mente, Comandante?- esta vez ha sido Karasu Tengu el que ha formulado la pregunta a sus espaldas, en un murmullo dirigido solo a él.

-De hecho… existe alguien.-Al instante, todos prestan atención a las palabras de su líder y este se da cuenta de que ha hablado demasiado alto. Incluso su abuelo lo ve con sorpresa.

-¿Es en serio? ¿De quién se trata, Joven Amo?

-Me temo que aún no pueden saberlo-comenta un poco nervioso el Nura- Pero ella es una buena chica y ha sido amiga mía desde que yo era un niño.-un ligero sonrojo aparece en su rostro.

En esta ocasión, los murmullos parecen ser de alivio en la habitación. Por lo menos ya están seguros de que el momento no se encuentra tan lejano e inalcanzable como ellos ya suponían.

-Si no hay más que decir, opino que es mejor que nos retiremos al comedor, la tarde está cayendo ya y dentro de poco será hora de la cena.-Nurarihyon exclama despreocupadamente.

-Por aquí, síganme por favor- es ha sido Wakana, quien ha entrado justo a tiempo para guiar a todos hacia el comedor. Cuando estos han abandonado la habitación, los siguientes en hacerlo son los integrantes del Desfile Nocturno del Tercero, quienes al dirigirse con los demás youkais solo piensan en lo acontecido solo hace unos minutos atrás. Al doblar en una esquina, se dan cuenta de que Tsurara sigue de largo, rumbo a la salida.

-¡Yuki Onna!-la aludida detiene su andar al escuchar la voz de Kejoro, quejando de espalda a ella.- ¿A dónde vas?

-No tengo hambre-voltea su rostro, solo quedando a la vista de los demás su perfil, en donde se dislumbra una sonrisa.-Vayan ustedes, por favor.-y con eso, sigue su camino por el pasillo.

-¡Pero Tsurara…!-exclama preocupada con intención de seguirle, pero la mano de Kubinashi sobre su hombro la detiene, al igual que los rostros de Aotabo y Kurotabo.

-Creo que es mejor dejarla sola, vamos con los demás.-el grupo entonces, sigue su camino ahora con pesar.

Mientras tanto, aun dentro de la habitación, Rikuo intercambia unas últimas palabras con su abuelo.

-Gracias, realmente todo esto ha sido muy sorpresivo-no puede evitar suspirar aliviado.

-Espero que no hayas mentido solo para poder ganar tiempo Rikuo, porque de ser así lo único que habrás conseguido es meterte en un problema más grande.

-No es mentira, abuelo- exclama con una mezcla de vergüenza e indignación.

-Entonces… ¿me dirás quién es la joven humana afortunada?- el anciano youkai pregunta con un tono sugerente. El solo guarda silencio por un largo momento, mientras dirige su mirada hacia la puerta corrediza que deja admirar al sol que en esos momentos se pierden el horizonte.

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

_** o0o**_

El viento nocturno acaricia la piel desnuda de sus brazos y hace danzar de forma acompasada sus cabellos azulados mientras sube los pequeños escalones a la entrada de la Casa Principal. Ya dentro, camina silenciosamente por los pasillos del lugar rumbo a su habitación, pero al pasar por la puerta parcialmente abierta de uno de los pasillos que dan hacia el patio, escucha una voz que la llama mientras observa como esta de desliza por completo.

-Es muy tarde para dar paseos nocturnos, ¿no crees?-la forma nocturna de su Amo se encuentra sentada a la orilla del corredor exterior, acompañado de su pipa y una gran botella de sake. El viento meciendo de igual forma sus cabellos blanquecinos.

-Lo lamento Amo.-un ligero sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, mientras apenas se ha volteado hacia él.-No me percate de la hora y se hizo muy tarde.

-Es inusual que salgas sin avisar a nadie Tsurara, espero que por tu seguridad que no se repita.-sus ojos carmín observan brevemente a la youkai de ahora apariencia humana.

-Así será, Joven Amo. Le prometo que no se volverá a repetir, buenas noches.-y con esa apresurada despedida, da la vuelta para retirarse, cuando la profunda voz de Rikuo la detiene en el acto.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas, Tsurara?- su voz es tranquila, mientras inhala de la delicada pipa.

-¿Lo que pienso, Amo? No sé a qué se refiere.-pregunta suavemente, ahora frente a él a unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Qué piensas a cerca de lo que se habló en la reunión? Sobre el casamiento.-Él se encuentra de perfil ante ella, pero aun así la observa de reojo. Después de unos momentos de silencio, ella decide hablar.

-¿Por qué me pregunta esto? ¿No sería mejor que lo conversara con el antiguo Comandante?-su rostro trasmite confusión.

-Hnm… con el anciano es imposible hablar de este tipo de cosas, tú lo sabes bien.-exclama con sarcasmo-Además, no encuentro extraño el pedir tu opinión, después de todo, eres mi guardiana y el primer miembro de mi Hyakki Yakou*-lleva una pequeña taza de sake hacia sus labios imperceptiblemente sonrientes, mientras sirve lo que queda del líquido en otra igual, ofreciéndosela a la joven. Ella la toma con cuidado, sentándose a su lado, silenciosa.

El sakura que se encuentra frente a ellos mece sus hermosas ramas, dejando caer algunos cuantos pétalos frente a ellos. Las delicadas manos de la joven sostienen sobre sus rodillas el recipiente fuertemente, con la mirada oculta detrás de una espesa cortina de cabello. Él solo la observa, aguardando.

-Usted, como líder del Clan, tiene la obligación de velar por los intereses y la seguridad de sus subordinados, y si el casarse es una forma de llegar a ello, es importante que lo tome en cuenta.-su voz se escucha tranquila, un tanto mecanizada.

-Ya veo…-asiente seriamente, regresando su mirada al frente.

-…Pero, ¿recuerda lo que me prometió antes de intercambiar Sakazuki con usted?-ahora ella también se encuentra mirando los pétalos que caen, incesantes. Su mirada es soñadora y sus labios están adornados con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas- Me prometió que siempre sería honesto consigo mismo antes que nada y siempre buscaría alcanzar sus ideales.-sin titubear, voltea hacia su Amo con una sonrisa tierna-… ¿la quiere, no es así?

El Nura la observa un tanto sorprendido por el comentario tan directo de su guardiana, con un imperceptible sonrojo en su rostro. Rápidamente, desvía su rostro de la vista de Tsurara, quien al darse cuenta, se sonroja profundamente, pero aun así, no se detiene.

-Olvide lo que el Clan desea y solo siga a sus ideales y a su corazón, Amo… si piensa que ella lo hará feliz, cásese con ella.-ahora es el turno de ella de desviar la mirada lejos de los ojos carmín de Tercero._ La ama, aún con los años transcurridos…_- Yo más que nadie en el mundo, deseo que sea muy feliz.-por esas palabras, ahora su rostro se haya completamente rojo, por lo que se niega observarlo. Mas el silencio se torna tan pesado, que Yuki Onna decide disculparse con pesar y vergüenza- ¡Lo lamento Amo Rikuo! ¡No debería de haber preguntado algo tan obvio! Le ruego me disculpe.

De repente, bajo sus ojos observa como una de las manos de su Amo delicadamente quita la pequeña taza con sake de las suyas.

-¿Amo…?- alza la mirada hacia él, para observar como toma su propia taza y divide en partes iguales el sake.

-Me temo que el sake se ha terminado, así que compartiremos el tuyo.-comenta tranquilamente con una sonrisa torcida. Le tiende de nuevo su taza, para después extender la suya en una posición que en el acto sorprende a la joven.

-Pero, Joven Amo…

-Tú y yo jamás intercambiamos Sakazuki, Tsurara. –esto, claro, lo dice refiriéndose extrañamente a su forma nocturna- Y creo que este es el mejor momento para hacerlo.-su sonrisa sincera, a pesar del sarcasmo de sus palabras, no ha flaqueado.

Los ojos de la fémina se cristalizan y su expresión cambia de desconcertada a una feliz con cierto toque de algo más. Extiende el brazo donde afianza el sake hacia el brazo del Nura y después de entrelazarlos, acercan sus respectivas tazas a sus labios. Antes de beber el sake, ambos se miran a los ojos. No hace falta juramento alguno, porque en ese momento Amo y subordinada han desaparecido para tornarse en iguales*. Después de beber el pequeño trago, desenlazan sus brazos y para sorpresa de ambos, Tsurara deja el recipiente de lado para acercarse al Nura y abrazarlo delicadamente del cuello en un abrazo fraternal.

- Siempre estaré con usted, sin importar que… lo prometo. Espero que ella le de esa felicidad que usted merece.-en ese momento, unas frías lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas de la joven, mientras esta mantiene sus ojos cerrados controlando una vez más sus emociones.

_Por segunda vez en su vida y en dos situaciones completamente diferentes, ella le ha dirigido las mismas palabras. _

Tsurara se separa igual de sonrojada, mientras con las mangas de su furisode seca sus lágrimas.- Lo siento, Amo.-musita apenada. El Tercero toma su hombro, tratando de alguna forma reconfortarla, mientras le dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella le responde de igual forma. De repente se da cuenta de la hora que es y cuánto tiempo ha estado en compañía del Gran Comandante, por lo que se pone de pie y con una pequeña reverencia, se despide de él.

-Buenas noches, Amo Rikuo.

El aludido toma de nuevo su pipa y antes de llevarla a su boca, se despide de igual forma.-Buenas noches Tsurara. Descansa.

La joven youkai entonces se dirige hacia el interior del edificio, siendo seguida por la mirada del Nura que no deja de hacerlo hasta que ella desaparece de su vista. Cuando esto finalmente ocurre, una sonrisa se plasma en su rostro.

-Siempre estarás conmigo… -repite antes de que el humo entre a su boca y segundos después lo exhale, formando figuras que se pierden en el aire nocturno, mientras su sonrisa divertida se transmuta a una con tintes de ternura.-Tsurara, eres tan transparente…

Y esa es, una de las tantas razones por las que la eligió a ella.

* * *

><p><em>* En el episodio 21 de la primera temporada, es ella la primera del Desfile Nocturno en intercambiar Sakazuki con Rikuo. Me gustaría creer que eso no fue casualidad xD. Esto varia en el manga (no recuerdo quien es el primero en éste en intercambiarlo, pero creo que Tsurara fue la última)<em>

_*Esto es, porque leí que en el intercambio del Sakazuki, cuando se hace con una proporción de 50/50, se hace un juramento mucho más fuerte: un intercambio de hermandad (ustedes ya lo conocen: es el mismo que realizaron Rikuo y Zen en, me parece, el primer episodio de la serie. De ahí que Rikuo dividiera el sake en partes iguales, aunque no recuerdo haber visto la división del sake en el anime, pero bueno. Al menos así lo manejo yo :P). El intercambio que se hace entre Amo y Subordinado (como el de Rikuo con su Hyakki Yakou, se hace en proporciones de 70/30, esto para dejar en claro de quien es la supremacía) _

_Hola de nuevoooooooo! Aquí otra de las ideas de NuraMago que tenía guardadas y que por fin ha visto la luz. Que les parece? De una vez les advierto, que si los personajes quedaron un tanto extraños, lo siento. Trate de que no se salieran de sus personalidades lo mejor que pude. _

_Como ven, este One-Shot tiene una trama un tanto escabrosa… y si, si se preguntan si mi intención era que pareciera que todo apuntara a que la elegida por Rikuo seria Kana, déjenme decirles que esa era justamente la intención(o así trate de que pareciera xD). Aunque no la soporte, al menos sirvió para algo. Además, Rikuo jamás confirmo o negó que se tratara de una humana, por lo que ni siquiera Tsurara o los de la Casa Principal lo saben :P Y como verán, también incluí una frase de mi otro Drabble "Promesa", no lo pude resistir. El hecho de que no solo forme parte de su Desfile Nocturno(lo que ya es una gran responsabilidad y que exige un alto grado de confianza), sino que también haya realizado este Sakazuki con él, demuestra y confirma que siempre la ha visto como su igual y no una simple subordinada. Eso sin contar los sentimientos de por medio (suspiro extremadamente largo xD)_

_Tengo pensado escribir una secuela de este One-Shot, pero no sé. Tal vez dentro de un mes o algo así, porque de hecho debería estar estudiando para un examen que tengo mañana y no estar escribiendo esto xD. Aún tengo muchas ideas para este fandom, estoy muy emocionada! xD_

_**Les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews a **__**Suki90, tsurara12012 y Lonely Athena**__**, ustedes son una inspiración para mí y sus comentarios realmente me han subido los ánimos y me han impulsado a escribir esto. Dedicado a ustedes chicas, me quito humildemente el sombrero ^/^ (ojala tuviera uno, pero ustedes me entienden :D)**_

_Saludos a todos y nos leemos pronto! _

_Corazón De Piedra Verde_


End file.
